La soldado de las murallas
by Lady Le Fleur
Summary: Una soldado de un pueblo amurallado, se encuentra en un exterior muy diferente del que recordaba. Para poder volver y salvar a su hogar, hace un pacto con la compañía más rara que pudo haber encontrado de ayudarlos a devolver sus tierras y, a su vez, ellos proporcionar su ayuda para volver a su mundo, aunque al final, cuestionará sus propias decisiones. (BilboXOC)
1. ¿Prólogo o capitulo 1? Unlimited

**El Hobbit no me pertenece, es propiedad de JRR TOLKIEN, y el mundo proveniente el OC, es idea de Hajime Isayama. Notas de autor y explicaciones de porque esto no está en crossover, al final.**

* * *

><p>-¡Encontré algo!- A lo lejos llamó Ori. Toda la compañía de acercó con los ponis al hallazgo.<p>

-¿Qué es?- Dori, el hermano mayor, preguntó viendo a un cuerpo en el suelo tendido boca abajo.- ¿Está muerto?

El cuerpo tenía el cabello corto y azabache, no más allá de los hombros, y algo desaliñado. Sus puntas estaban muy onduladas. Su estatura era un poco más alta que el hobbit de la empresa. Llevaba puesto un extraño traje, de pantalón firme y marrón. Usaba un chaleco, igual marrón y podía lograrse ver en sus brazos no cubiertos, una camisa verde oscura, casi parecía azul. Había un extraño tanque en su espalda unido a un curioso aparejo, lucía como algo que nadie nunca en la compañía vio antes.

-¿Está muerto Oin?- Llamó Thorin al enano casi sordo gritando. Este se acercó, posó dos dedos en su cuello, para luego retiralos e informarles.

-No, tiene pulso- al rato siguiente, volteó al cuerpo, el rostro no era ni muy pálido, ni bronceado. Estaba entre los dos términos. Y por los rasgos delicados se trataba de una mujer- Pero parece herida en su brazo.- Era verdad, en su brazo izquierdo, tenía una herida abierta en forma de medialuna.-No podemos dejarla.- Objetó Oin.

-Cuidado, está armada.- Advirtió Dwalin. Era verdad, ninguno notó que llevaba también un cinturón con dos sables en los costados guardados, casi tan largos como sus piernas.

-Saqueador, despierta al individuo y pregúntale que hace en estos rincones.- El rostro de Bilbo formó una mueca como preguntándose "¿Por qué yo?". Pero decidió no cuestionar, solo enojaría más al líder de lo que ya estaba, por retrasarse en el viaje. Además, concluyó, con la herida no podría hacer mucho movimiento de defensa.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y con un dedo suyo, tocó su hombro, está no reaccionó. Volvió a tocarla, y en segundos los ojos de la mujer se abrieron repentinamente. En dos segundos tenía al hobbit en el piso, con ella encima, rozando el sable a su cuello. Sus ojos grandes y castaños, penetraban en los azules de él.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo en forma muy rápida, que casi el mediano pudo comprender. Antes de contestar, una espada rozaba el cuello de la hembra. Fili apuntaba a ella con decisión.

-Dejalo- ella se paró, pero aun sostenía su sable fuertemente.

-Nosotros aquí haremos las preguntas, somos más que tú- Indicó Thorin bajando de su poni. Todos los demás enanos apuntaban con sus armas. Sin embargo, la mirada de determinación no se inmutó.- ¿O es que prefieres luchar?- El cuerpo de ella adaptó una posición de combate sacando su otra espada. De su cuello, una pequeña cadena que colgaba su cuello se resbaló, revelando un extraño dije en forma de ala con un cristal rojo.

-¡Esperen!- Dijo una anciana voz. Los demás bajaron guardia, incluyéndola, viendo al mago.

-¿La conoces Gandalf?- El futuro rey enano miró al Maiar

-De hecho no, pero conozco ese símbolo- el mago apuntó al dije.- ¿De donde eres niña?- La joven lo miró y sintió una ola de calidez de parte del anciano. Por lo que adoptó una mejor postura, bajando sus armas y respondió con confianza.

-De la muralla Rose- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo, creo que debes estar perdida. Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos acompañes.- Todo el grupo dio una visión sorprendida del mago ¿Se había vuelto loco? Primero invitaba a un hobbit sin habilidades para luchar o robar y ahora a una desconocida de un lugar que sonaba como ficticio.

-Gandalf ¿Qué haces?- Susurró Thorin para evitar ser oído por la desconocida.

-¿No te das cuenta Thorin? ella no es de aquí. No... ni siquiera es de este mundo. Por eso debe sernos útil.

-Disculpen, pero ¿En que muralla estamos?- Interrumpió la conversación dando un vistazo del panorama.- No veo una pared a kilómetros.

-¿De que muralla hablás?- Preguntó Dwalin un poco receloso.

-¿Entonces esto es el exterior?

-Lo siento pequeña- dijo Gandalf.- Pero esto es un lugar muy alejado de donde vienes. Debo decirte con pesar que desconozco de lo que estás hablando. Me temo que estás en otra época, o tal vez en otro mundo.- El rostro de la joven se contorsionó hasta volverse de uno tranquilo y maravillado a otro lleno de angustia.

-Debo volver cuanto antes, es urgente, me necesitan allá.

-¿Donde te necesitan y donde vives?- El más joven de los enanos interrogó.

-Ya lo he dicho, dentro del muro Rose.

-Si nos ayudas y vienes con nosotros, te diré como volver- bajó la vista pensativa, la guerra de la humanidad había avanzado un poco más contra sus temibles enemigos gracias a ella, no podía quedarse en "ese mundo". Ir con un grupo de desconocidos debía de ser su última opción, pero no tenía otras más que esa.

-Es un trato.- Extendió su mano a Gandalf, pero este la negó.

-No es conmigo el trato, sino, con el líder de esta compañía. Thorin... ¿Aceptás a que ella venga?- El enano se sentía reacio a aceptar a alguien que no conocía en el viaje. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo del que el mediano venía. En vez de responder, dirigió su mirada a los demás.

-Balin, ¿Piensas que está bien que está mujer nos acompañe?- La respuesta, en vez de llegar del mismo Balin, fue de su hermano.

-Dicen que es de mala suerte llevar a mujeres o niños en viajes.- Dwalin claramente con su sentencia mostró su negación a eso.

-No exageres Dwalin, eso es solo en alta mar. Además ella demostró gran capacidad de lucha usando ese sable y mucha determinación, a pesar de que su brazo está herido.

Desvió su vista al brazo y vio su herida, la había olvidado, de repente sintió el agudo dolor en la extremidad. Se dio un apretón donde estaba la cortadura para amortiguar, un poco, la sensación.

-Creo que no sería mala idea, parece tener también buenos reflejos- Thorin volvió a pensarlo, y entendió que otro guerrero en la empresa necesitarían, después de todo, el mediano era muy inútil. Aunque un poco peligroso era contar con ella.

-¿Como sabemos que no nos traicionará?- La joven dio un resoplido indignada por la poca confianza. Ella era soldado de palabra, aunque muchos de sus colegas le temieran, siempre cumplía con su deber. Por lo que, llevó su puño derecho a su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, justo en el corazón mientras guardó su otro brazo por detrás.

-Juro que no los traicionaré, mientras cumplan su palabra de que me ayudarán a volver a mi hogar- ya todo estaba decidido.

-Es un trato- estrechó su mano con la mujer de casi su altura- ¿Sabe montar?

-Por supuesto- después de decir eso, Bofur hizo un silbido atrayendo un poni hacía ella.

-Esto te bastará, no creo necesites un caballo, con tu altura- habló el enano de sombrero divertido dándole a la mujer el animal. Ella lo miró con cariño, recordando a su caballo de la expediciones.

A pocos metros, el líder de la empresa le murmuraba al gran enano calvo.

-Necesitaré que la vigiles Dwalin, solo, por si acaso- este asintió- ¡Oin!- Llamó gritando al viejo enano sordo.- Será mejor que sanes su herida cuantos antes.

En pocos minutos, todo el grupo volvía a encaminarse a su destino. Gandalf seguía a la cabeza con Thorin detrás.

-Por cierto mi lady, no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Bofur, el grandote de ahí es mi hermano, Bombur, nuestro líder es Thorin Escudo de Roble, el mago con quien hablaste se llama Gandalf- de nuevo, era el enano del sombrero quién hablaba. Siguió así hasta presentar a todos, la chica esperó recordar cada nombre de todos en su mente, pero tenía la certeza de que sería muy difícil, y que tal vez en más de una ocasión terminaría confundiendo los nombres de todos.- ¿Cual es el suyo mi lady?

Los otros prestaron atención también por curiosidad a saberlo. Aunque dudó por un momento en decirlo, por una recomendación que le habían dicho hace no mucho tiempo, pensó que inspiraría algo de confianza siendo sincera.

-Heather, Heather Slippender

-Heather. Raro nombre- dijo Fili.- ¿Alguna vez lo has oído Kili?

-Si tu no lo has oído, yo menos.

-Del lugar donde vengo- interrumpió tímidamente Bilbo.- Heather es un apodo para la flor llamada Calluna. Personalmente, es una de mis flores favoritas, realmente, es muy bonita.- Heather dio una mirada de sorpresa.-¿Tienes tu nombre debido a esa flor?

-Realmente, no lo sé- su respuesta cortante y fría, hizo que todos se sumergieran en un silencio incomodo.

Los minutos pasaron, y una duda surgió en la azabache, algo que era esencial y que comenzó a incomodarla por lo tonto de no haberlo consultado antes.

-Y... a todo esto ¿A donde vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>(NA) Hola! Bueno, sinceramente no se si alguien lee está sección, yo antes no solía hacerlo, pero aquí voy con algunas explicaciones y curiosidades: La razón porque puse esto en la sección de "Hobbit" y no crossover, es que todo el fic transcurrirá en ese mundo y el personaje es OC, no canon del anime. Se harán referencias (como los titanes, las murallas, las tropas de reconocimiento, etc) pero no más que eso, Heather usará un equipo de maniobras tridimensional especial, diferente a los del anime, la razón de porque no está usando el uniforme, más adelante se explicará, no usa las cuchillas de acero clásicas, sino dos sables grandes de ella misma (la razón porque lo cambié, sería muy incomodo llevar eso siempre). Si alguien tiene alguna duda, puede leer la reseña del anime "Shingeki no Kyojin", para aclararse. El don especial de Heather no es transformarse en titán, su nombre lo adopté de uno de mis actores favoritos (Heath Ledger). Esperó que no la tomen como Mary- Sue porque sabe pelear. Es fría y le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos y no tiene la "belleza ideal", ni las costumbres de una mujer común. Es un BilboXOC, me decidí por hacerlo así porque no encontré ninguno en español (Bilbo es mi perso favorito), no me critiquen muy duro si piensan que es el típico cliché de chica de otro mundo con chico de otro mundo (espero que no me salga tan predecible). No tengo un vocabulario muy extendido, espero no repetir palabras. Si quieren pueden seguir leyendo, si no, lo entenderé. Pueden dejarme recomendaciones o correcciones (serán bienvenidas mientras sean constructivas). Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hasta la próxima! ah! las actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas para quien se interese.**

**Sin más se despide:**

_Lady Le Fleur~_


	2. Está decidido que es el cap 2, ready?

**The hobbit no me pertenece, sino a El profesor Tolkien, y las indirectas de SNK tampoco, solo a Isayama-sensei. (Preguntas de porque está esto en "The hobbit" y no crossover, Notas de autor del capitulo 1).**

* * *

><p>Entre Kili, Fili, Ori, Bofur y Bilbo, comunicaban a la nueva del grupo sobre el destino de la misión y su objetivo. Así también como la historia de Erebor.<p>

-¿Los dragones existen? Pensaba que no era más que fábula. Como los enanos.

-Oh si que existen y si que existimos- dijo en un tono un poco ofendido Bofur.- Es algo muy común vernos, más aun desde que a la gran mayoría desahuciaron de su hogar. Me es imposible de creer que nunca nos hayas visto. Aunque considerando del lugar donde dices venir, no me sorprende.

Heather bajó su vista pensativa y taciturna. Recordó a sus enemigos y pensó, que no debería sorprenderla tanto el hecho de que existiesen dragones, elfos, enanos y magos en ese lugar, si casi veía diariamente aquellas grotescas criaturas que eran tan fuera de lo normal, como normal.

-¿Es verdad que vives detrás de una muralla?- Interrogó Ori curioso. Ella sólo asintió.-¿Nunca salen?

-Solo un determinado grupo de personas con gran experiencia, yo estoy dentro de esas tropas. Soy de los pocos que pueden salir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Como es el exterior de allí?- Esta vez preguntó Kili.

-Supongo que algo como esto- dijo viendo todo el panorama del bello bosque, las montañas a kilómetros de distancias pero visibles, y los pequeños arroyos que atravesaban los senderos.

-¿Supones? ¿No era que podías salir?- El hermano mayor del enano dirigía su palabra.

-Si, pero nunca estoy para disfrutar o pasear, o mirar más allá. El cuerpo que pertenezco dentro de las tropas no puede perder de vista nunca su objetivo. Sería un gran peligro que nos distrajéramos por una mínima de segundo.

-¿Y cual ese peligro que no los deja salir?- Dijo el mediano, causando que la chica tuviera una mirada pérdida. Sangre veían sus ojos, recordando aquellas criaturas, devorando a los que, tal vez, pudo haber llamado amigos.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Ninguno en la conversación sabía como seguir sin ser cortados tan amargamente por la azabache, parecía que cada vez que mencionaban el lugar de donde venía, o algo relacionado personalmente con ella, callaba a propósito para no seguir. Bofur, astutamente, decidió como romper el hielo.

-Igual, sería normal si creyeras que los hobbits no existen, estuve casi toda mi juventud ignorando de su existencia- Bilbo hizo una gesto de disgusto con su cara por eso.

-Nosotros nunca vamos más allá de Bree, Bofur, somos gente muy prudente.

-Y sin embargo, tu estás aquí- comentó el enano haciendo reír a los demás, Bilbo resopló.

-Jamás había escuchado de los hobbits, ni siquiera en los libros del lugar donde vengo. Los de fantasía hablan de criaturas como ustedes, enanos o elfos, hasta dragones. Pero el término hobbit, no recuerdo haberlo leído.

-Preferimos escondernos de la gente grande, somos buenos y escurridizos en eso. Por eso personas provenientes del sur o el este no nos conocen ¿Eres, acaso, proveniente del sur o el este?

-Estoy segura que no lo soy- devuelta la respuesta cortante se presentó. Y una vez más, el silencio molesto reinó.

Bilbo se regañó a sí mismo por su actitud directa. Pero era algo que le era inevitable, los hobbits en sus visitas, cuando conversaban, lo hacían sobre sus propias vidas y preguntas como "¿De donde eres?" o "¿Como ha sido de tu vida?" eran frecuentes.

En pocas horas llegaron a algo parecido a los restos de una vieja casa, que parecía quemada desde no hace mucho. Los enanos decidieron acampar allí, pero Gandalf, expuso su disgusto. Se sentía peligroso aquel paraje, pero la compañía ansiaba un descanso. Irritado, el mago se marchó con la excusa de hablar con la única persona con sentido común del equipo (que, según el, era él mismo).

-Muchacha- llamó Thorin a Heather, mientras ella junto a Ori desempacaban algunas cosas.- Prepararás esta noche la cena- ordenó, pero ella sólo inclinó su cabeza sin comprender. Se acercó al futuro rey, desconcierta, para hablar sobre el asunto.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Eres mujer ¿No? Es tu deber.

-No se cocinar.

-¿Qué clase de mujer no sabe cocinar?- Argumentó Dwalin receloso.

La discusión se tornó un poco difícil por la negación de Heather en preparar la cena y la insistencia de Thorin de que ese era su deber, empezaba a entender porque Gandalf se había marchado. Al final Bofur y Bombur se ofrecieron en hacer la cena, pero la azabache debía ayudarlos en la preparación y en servir los tazones.

-Llevalos a Kili y Fili- decía Bofur con los dos tazones para los aludidos, mientras la joven los agarraba.- Están cuidando los ponis.

En su camino, pasó junto a un Bilbo angustiado preguntándose cuando volvería el mago.

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció el hobbit al percatarse de su presencia, también deseaba reparar el daño que tal vez le pudo causar cuando charlaron sobre su pasado.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, perdón si te molesté, nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo si sentiste eso. Ya sabes, por lo de está tarde- conversó un poco para romper la tensión. Sabía que ella sería un compañero más de la aventura, y si era así tenía que empezar bien, después de todo, ella estaría en todo lo que quedaba del viaje.

-Está bien, yo tampoco se conversar. En realidad, casi nunca lo hago o hacía.

-Me es raro que no sepas cocinar, digo entre los hobbits eso es muy normal y creí que también entre las mujeres de los hombres.

-Bueno, me han entrenado para otras cosas.- El mediano asintió comprensivo, pero la verdad no tenia ni idea a lo que se refería con "otras cosas". Pensó que tal vez se relacionaban con el extraño aparato que antes llevaba en su espalda, o esas espadas que colgaban de el raro cinturón a sus costados. Pero algo en su interior le comunicaba que podía arrepentirse de saberlo.-Sabes, yo quería también pedirte... perdón, por intentar matarte está mañana.

-Oh, está bien- dijo, aunque el sabía que no estaba nada bien. No todos los días alguien intenta matarte para obtener respuestas del poco conocido sitio donde se encuentra, pero el mediano creyó que eso debería ser normal en una aventura.

Cuando llegaron en donde se encontraban los sobrinos de Thorin, fijaron que tenían las vistas muy concentradas pero con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Bilbo observando como los jóvenes enanos no reaccionaban teniendo la comida cerca suyo.

-Tenemos un ligero problema-susurro Fili, el enano rubio.

-Teníamos dieciséis ponis, ahora hay catorce.

Los jóvenes enanos informaron cuales habían desaparecido y decidieron que Bilbo debía ir por ellos. Ya que él era el saqueador oficial.

-¿No deberíamos decirle a Thorin?- cuestionó dudosa Heather por la arriesgada misión al hobbit.

-No, es mejor no preocuparlo- en su respuesta, Fili sonaba un poco nervioso, como si hablar de problemas con su tío haría que este se decepcionara de ellos.

Bilbo en su hipótesis de lo que pudo haber pasado, decía cosas del todo obvias ("algo grande arrancó esos arboles, algo grande y, posiblemente, peligroso"). Heather no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Creo que eso ya lo pensé- declaró en un tono claramente sarcástico. Pero una pequeña idea surgió en su mente de lo que pudo haber sido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, "_Se supone que en este mundo no deberían estar, no pueden ser ellos_". El miedo la congeló por un instante, y en ese momento se arrepintió de no estar llevando su equipo de maniobras.

-¿Oye te pasa algo?- Cuestionó Kili al ver la cara aterrada de la muchacha, totalmente inmóvil y pálida. Tragó repentinamente saliva, intentando regresar a la realidad, y relajó su rostro.

-No, nada importante. Solo quería saber si... ¿En estos rincones hay...

-Oigan, hay una luz. Por aquí- llamó la atención el enano rubio señalando a un rincón entre algunos arboles donde, en efecto, había una luz de una fogata. De allí se oían voces riendo.

-¿Qué eso?- El hobbit interrogó, escondido junto a ella y los enanos detrás de un gran tronco. Heather temía lo peor.

-Trolls- La mujer suspiró de alivio, al menos no era lo que creía que eran.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar de donde provenía la luz, vieron pasar a uno de ellos, que refunfuñaba y llevaba dos ponis más. Era muy alto y de movimientos torpes, derribando en su camino algunos arboles. Heather no pudo evitar compararlos con sus antiguos enemigos, pero también se percató de que eran más listos, puesto que hablaban y por como se veía de lejos, cocinaban. Fuera de su mente, Kili seguía insistiendo a Bilbo en recuperar los ponis.

-Usted puede, los trolls de montañas son lentos y estúpidos, como es pequeño y escurridizo no lo notarán. Lo cubriremos- Fili empujó a Bilbo tomando sus platos.

-Si tiene problemas, ulula dos veces como lechuza de campo y una como lechuza de granero- a continuación, dejaron al pobre hobbit a su suerte frente a los enormes trolls.

-Creo que debemos seguirlo de cerca, para protegerlo mejor, digo- Heather comentó haciendo que los enanos estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Buena idea, tu lo haces y nosotros vamos por ayuda- la azabache quedó pasmada en su lugar con la boca abierta para poder replicar lo dicho por Kili, pero los sobrinos del líder ya estaban en camino para alertar al resto de la compañía. Se suponía que ellos tenían que vigilar al mediano (eran dos, aunque sea, contra los trolls), y así ella pudiera ir para por ayuda, y de paso por su equipo de maniobras. Suspiró amargada y siguió con sigilo al hobbit, al menos tenía sus sables con ella.

Vio de lejos- aunque no tanto, claro- como Bilbo intentaba agarrar algo parecido a una arma de filo que guardaba uno de los monstruos. Parecía que podía lograrlo, pero en ese instante, el troll tomó un pañuelo suyo, que se encontraba guardado junto al objeto que necesitaba Bilbo. Sin saberlo, también tomó a Bilbo con el pañuelo.

-Miren lo que salió por mi nariz- gritó con el hobbit empapado de su moco. Heather simplemente negó, abofeteando su propia cara. _Estabas tan cerca_. Era el momento en que su compañero necesitaba ayuda. Desenvainó sus espadas y decidió acercarse a la escena después de ver como Bilbo era levantado por uno de los trolls por sus pies poniéndolo de cabeza.

-¿Hay otros pequeñitos como tú escondiéndose donde no deben?

-No- gemía el hobbit de dolor por el agarre.

-Está mintiendo- dijo con suspicacia el otro troll.

-Pon sus dedos de los pies sobre el fuego ¡Haz que chille!

-No, no, les aseguro que no- seguía el "saquea-hobbit" gimiendo y negando.- Soy el único.

-Ya basta, se acabó la diversión- habló tranquila pero despectiva, la voz de Heather, quién caminaba con un paso lento pero amenazador. Los monstruos la miraron con curiosidad.- Bajen al caballero.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Nadie, mantengo la paz.

-Ven, mentía el saquea-hobbit, hay otras pequeñeces más escondidas- decía el troll de voz aguda que observaba a la chica con un aire hambriento.- Hora de hacer un festín- acercó su mano a Heather para después retirarla gritando de dolor, había hecho una cortadura, un poco superficial, con su espada en él. Heather notó que la piel de troll realmente era muy dura cuando blandió su hoja a esta, planeaba hacerle un daño más profundo, pero al menos logró algo, comprendió que debía ser cuidadosa con su sable.

-He dicho, que lo bajen- siguió su voz sonando en el mismo amenazador tono. Bilbo, por un momento, creyó que los ojos de la muchacha cambiaron de castaños, a bordo, hasta hacerse rojos. Pero su vista estaba algo nublosa para confirmar si fue su imaginación lo que lo hizo ver tal anomalía.

-Ve a mantener la paz en otro lado, diminuta- otro de ellos levantó su puño con obvias intenciones, pero se detuvo.

Un gritó se oyó de atrás, era Kili, que había venido por las mismas razones que la mujer, a salvar al saqueador. Todos los demás enanos, corrían y usaban sus armas contra los trolls, que, por suerte, lo habían soltado. Heather deseó otra vez tener su equipo de maniobras, una tajada en las nucas de esos monstruos y caerían sin vida. Junto a los demás siguió la lucha casi siendo a su favor, hasta que pocos minutos después, la victoria planificada se fue directo al caño.

Dos de los tres trolls sujetaban a Bilbo de sus brazo y piernas.

-Bajen sus armas...- ordenó el tercero.- O le arrancaremos los brazos.

A regañadientes, Thorin fue el primero en tirar su espada, y así una por una todas las armas quedaron en el suelo -seguidas de quejidos de parte de sus propietarios-, incluyendo la bellas cuchillas de Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back in black, y no digo eso solo porque estoy escribiendo en negrita. Pensaba en abandonar el fic, pero no me gusta dejar cosas empezadas sin terminar.<strong>

**Malas noticias para los que vieron el anime/Manga. Se harán menciones pero nada más que eso. Es más una historia Romance/Adventure. (Y Heather no se convertirá en titán, si tiene un poder especial, pero no diré más). Y su equipo se parece un poco más al de Kenny Ackerman.**

**Buenas noticias para lo que no vieron el anime/manga. Se harán menciones pero nada más que eso. (creo que es lo mismo que lo que dije arriba, mejor me callo). **

**Bye bee~**


	3. Fuego, calor and the sun

**The hobbit no me pertenece, sino a El profesor Tolkien, y las indirectas de SNK tampoco, solo a Isayama-sensei. (Preguntas de porque está esto en "The hobbit" y no crossover, Notas de autor del capitulo 1).**

* * *

><p>Los momentos humillantes son muy diversos en la vida, aunque Heather podría considerar estar viviendo uno de los peores en la suya ahora mismo. Claro, no había nada peor que estar atado en un costal viendo a un puñado de tus compañeros ser cocinados en una hoguera atados en un palo siendo girados a mano, mientras se retorcían poniendo resistencia lo mejor que podían y, de paso, se quejaban del abrasador calor de las llamas.<p>

Ella hace tiempo se quejaba y lamentaba las muertes de sus compañeros en la expediciones, pero esto, solo aumentaba más la agonía, sin mencionar lo bochornoso que era. _Y yo que esperaba no morir en este mundo devorada. Si no es en el mío, es en otro_. Pensó con ironía, si no fuera por la situación en que se encontraba, reiría de su mala suerte.

-No te molestes en cocinarlos. Solo sentémonos sobre ellos y aplastémoslos para hacer una jalea- dijo uno de ellos, así comenzó, con los otros dos, una pequeña discusión de que forma cocinarlos.

-Olvidate de los condimentos, no tenemos toda la noche. Ya no tarda en amanecer. No me gustaría convertirme en piedra- Heather no entendía que quería decir con eso los gigantes, pero al parecer Bilbo si.

-¡Esperen!- Oyó gritar a él.- Están cometiendo un terrible error con los condimentos- a pesar de las replica de los enanos, Bilbo continuó.- ¿Los olieron? necesitarán algo más fuerte que la salvia antes de servir esto.

-¡Traidor!- Gritó Kili

-¿Qué sabes de cocinar enanos? ¡Habla saquea-hobbit!- Un troll dijo impaciente.

-El secreto para cocinar enanos es... es...- Quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que un grito del troll lo devolvió a la realidad.- Si, les estaba diciendo es...- Los miró de reojo y finalmente bramó- ¡Despellejarlos primero!

Todos bullían de enojo y le gritaban furiosos a Bilbo siguiendo retorciéndose. La chica no comprendió ¿A caso planeaba traicionarlos? Alguien con una mirada tan cálida y amena ¿Hacer algo así? _Cobarde._ Pasó esa palabra por su mente antes de que llegará a la conclusión de que de todas formas el hobbit también sería comido, aun mandando sus amigos al frente, al menos que planeara una forma de escaparse, algo que le parecía difícil, los sacos realmente estaban ajustados.

Hasta que la luz en el horizonte se estaba volviendo más clara, no pudo entender el plan de Bilbo. Algo tenía la luz del sol y los trolls de montañas que no los hacían compatibles. Entonces otra palabra la iluminó, _tiempo,_ necesitaban hacer tiempo.

-Que tonterías, me he comido muchos, con la piel y todo. No tiene nada de malo un poco de enano crudo. Muy crujiente- uno de ellos tomó a Bombur de cabeza, el saqueador pudo interrumpir antes de que le dieran al gordo enano algún mordisco.

-¡Ese no! Está infectado... ¡Si, eso! Tiene gusanos en sus tubos- Bombur cayó en el piso suspirando de alivio al ser soltado.- De hecho, todos están infectados de parásitos.

-Si- gritó a su lado la chica, llamando sus atenciones.- Todos están infectados, todos tenemos parásitos, es un asunto terrible- miró con apoyo a el saqueador para que continuará, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Yo no me arriesgaría si fuera ustedes. En verdad que no- Terminó Bilbo de decir creyendo haber persuadido a los monstruos.

-Uno podría salir atravesando nuestros estómagos y caer en sus narices.

-¿Parásitos? ¿Dijeron que teníamos parásitos? No tenemos parásitos- Ofendido, Kili reclamaba.

-Si, los tenemos- susurró la chica entre dientes y mirándolo como si, ahora, sus ojos fueran sus cuchillas.

-¡No, ustedes tienen parásitos!- Sus reclamos se cortaron con la patada de su tío, que pareció haberle comunicado que le siguieran el juego.

-Mis parásitos son tan grandes como mi brazo- gritó Oin

-Los míos son más grandes, son enormes- le siguió Kili. Todos empezaron a gritar que también estaban infectados. Pero las afirmaciones de los enanos hicieron enojar más a los trolls y no lograron convencerlos.

-¿Tú nos creés tonto, pequeño hurón?- aunque eran inteligentes para hablarles, no eran tan tontos como para caer en el truco.- En mi experiencia de cocina, se que el fuego mata a todo. Y los carbonizare si es necesario, empezando por ti- Bilbo retrocedió asustado, cayendo por la fuerza del costal.

-¡Él no!- Chilló la muchacha parándose, todavía atrapada en su costal, antes de que el troll tocará, siquiera, a el hobbit.- Yo primero- Bilbo, y el resto de la compañía la miraron con sorpresa. El gigante torpe, retrocedió un poco para examinarla, como tratando de encontrar algo raro en ella.

-Si insistes- agarró su costal y la arrojó al fuego violentamente, ignorando los reclamos de los enanos o Bilbo.

Nadie quería ver el espectáculo de ver morir al alguien calcinado en vida. Algunos cerraron sus ojos, doloridos por la pérdida, otros aún observaban, esperando algo diferente a lo que sucedió.

Por más que estaba rodeada de fuego, Heather no tenía signos de algún estremecimiento, ni parecía que le molestara estar en contacto a la alta temperatura. El saco que la mantenía sujeta se deshizo, de una forma mucho más rápida de lo que usualmente tarda la tela en carbonizare.

-¿Por qué no se cocina?- preguntó uno de los monstruos gigantes, impaciente. Todo se habían fijado que el fuego de la hoguera parecía más fuerte y Bilbo creyó ver, una vez más, los ojos de la muchacha de marrón a bordo, a rojo. En el segundo siguiente, un troll gritaba de dolor.

-Mis ojos, mis ojos- repetía frotándose en su zona quemada. Parecía que una parte del fuego se acercó a la mano derecha de la chica, como formando una bola, parecidas a las bolas de nieve, y la arrojó a los globos oculares del gigante.

-¡El alba se los llevará a todos!- Bramó una voz, en dirección a ellos, sobre una roca. Era Gandalf, había vuelto.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Preguntó el troll herido por las flamas de la mujer. Parecía casi ciego

-Ese- respondió el segundo señalando a Gandalf, algo irónico, sabiendo que su amigo no lo vería.

-¿Podemos comérnoslo?- Comentó el tercero.

Un gran estruendo resonó, la roca donde estaba parado, la partió por la mitad, mostrando el fuerte brillo del astro rey. Los trolls intentaron protegerse con sus brazos, pero sus cuerpos se endurecieron, quedando totalmente de rocas.

Heather al fin entendió con lo de convertirse en roca, nunca supuso que sería literalmente. Después de segundos, salió de la hoguera, aun envuelta en flamas, pero caminaba tranquilamente a Bilbo para ayudarlo. Con cuidado, sin hacerle daño, quemó la parte que ajustaba el saco y no lo dejaba salir. Junto a Gandalf, liberaron al resto y las flamas de su cuerpo se apagaron de a poco. Oin se acercó de forma preocupante a la chica, buscando alguna herida o llaga que tuviera.

Observó minuciosamente su brazo, sus manos, hasta su rostro y luego los pies, pero inclusive su ropa estaba intacta.

-Oin ¿Ya viste sus rodillas?- llamó Gloin a su hermano en un grito. El enano casi sordo se acercó para contar su análisis.

-He revisado sus extremidades que más estuvieron expuestas al fuego, pero parece completamente ilesa.

-¿Y sus vestiduras?- Interrogó Ori.

-Todas inalteradas. Es como si el fuego traspasará su piel o fuera parte de ella.

El resto de la compañía, excepto Gandalf, no entendía que pudo haber pasado para que la mujer no presentará signos de quemaduras. Heather los miraba a una distancia prudente, su cabeza estaba cabizbaja, como un condenado esperando a oír su sentencia, aguardando a que algo malo le pasará.

-¿Como es posible?- Murmuró Thorin sin intenciones de una respuesta inmediata.

-Es parte de su clan- el líder dirigió una mirada de incomprensión.

-¿A qué te refieres Gandalf?

-El símbolo de su dije, es de un antiguo clan que se creía extinguido hace tiempo.

-¿Que tiene que ver con el fuego?- cuestionó Ori.

-Todo, joven Ori. No hay mucha información explicita, ya que ellos pertenecían a otras tierras, bueno, más bien, a otro mundo, ni siquiera se conoce en los documentos cuales fueron los motivos de su extinción. El clan Faignis era reconocido por su unión y su fusión con el fuego. Tenían el don de comunicarse con este y poder crearlo de su propia piel. Pero creo que ni ella sabe la razón de su extraño don.

Thorin se acercó rápidamente a la chica mirándola entre una mezcla de maravillado y un poco enojado, como si estuviera presenciando la solución a todos sus problemas, pero que no se deseaba revelar ante él.

-¿Por qué...- Su voz sonaba furiosa. Por instinto, Heather permaneció cabizbaja, suponiendo el obvio rechazo a su anomalía, ya escuchaba la expulsión por su rareza. No importaba, podía romper su juramento, si ellos rompían el suyo, sus pupilas casi se torneaban a rojas.-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes de tus poderes de fuego?

Un cambio en el tono de Thorin, le hizo suponer que no sería echada de la compañía. Las pupilas volvían a ser castañas.

-Porque creí que no me aceptarían- el líder se dio la vuelta, como buscando a alguien en especifico.

-¡Saqueador!- llamó al hobbit. Bilbo hizo un ademán de que tenia su atención y se acercó.- Desde ahora la señorita Slippender será tu compañera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! bueno, fui más rápida, últimamente no tengo tanto miedo en escribir.<strong>

**Ahora, la razón por la que se me ocurrieron los poderes de un elemento, en este caso el fuego, fue porque de peque yo era muy continua a quemarme con casi cualquier cosa (de hecho tengo algunas quemaduras notables en mi piel), ya sea cocinando, haciéndome la leche, el té, el mate y hasta con el sol- Y aun lo sigo siendo-. Por eso me empecé a decir, si pudiera controlar el fuego y tocarlo sin algún dolor, todo sería más fácil. Entonces se me ocurrió una historia en que varias personas con poderes de los cuatro elementos, se dividieran en clanes, de acuerdo a su habilidad. La verdad es que aun le tengo manía al fuego (hace poco me quemé en el pecho y la marca sigue sin desaparecer, lo sé soy muy atolondrada, mi madre dice que algún día me terminaré matando sola xD)**

**Bye bee~**


	4. Imladris, The strange music

**The hobbit no me pertenece, sino a El profesor Tolkien, y las indirectas de SNK tampoco, solo a Isayama-sensei. (Preguntas de porque está esto en "The hobbit" y no crossover, Notas de autor del capitulo 1).**

* * *

><p>Heather volvía, del que había sido su campamento, con su equipo, trataba de meditar lo que pasó. Hace veinticuatro horas, dejaba de vivir en el mundo que era suyo, para adaptarse en otro. No recordaba bien como había llegado hasta ahí, recordaba que estaba entrenando, con alguien y lo siguiente es que todo estaba borroso. Fue despertada por unas criaturas que ella consideraba mitológicas, para enterarse de que existían. Hizo un pacto con ellos de ayudarla a volver, les ocultó sus poderes. En esa noche, los atraparon otras criaturas, aparentemente inexistentes, y lograron salvarse, casi de suerte. Cuando ellos descubrieron sus poderes, no la rechazaron, algo que- no admitiría en voz alta- agradecía mucho. Ahora tenía un compañero saqueador, cuya tarea no entendía del todo bien, debería preguntar a Bilbo cuando volviera.<p>

Según escuchó, los enanos y el resto, estaban revisando la cueva que los trolls se ocultaban durante el día. Poco y nada le importaba que estuviera ahí, solo anhelaba irse a su mundo, para salvar a la humanidad, aunque eso no cambiaría la forma en que sus iguales la siguieran viendo como fenómeno.

Cuando llegó en donde estaba la cueva de los trolls, notó que estaban todos agitados, corrió hasta allí y vislumbró a un can enorme, parecido a un lobo, muerto. Pronto oyó aullidos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó a el mago.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, es hora de correr- la persecución empezó tan precipitadamente, que la azabache olvidó preguntar que había pasado con los ponis.

Todos juntos corrían pasando una bella pradera, que si no fuera por las condiciones que tenían que correr disfrutaría más del paisaje. Aparentemente, sus perseguidores, en momentos eran distraídos por algo. Heather a penas logró divisar las figuras que iban tras ellos, parecían hombres grandes y con rostros algo deformados, o llenos de cicatrices. Estaban montados en lobos gigantes, desde su perspectiva ¿Desde cuando se había encogido? ¿O es que en ese lugar las cosas eran más grandes?

Gandalf los guiaba a todos con cuidado en no ser vistos, ni oídos. Parecía que eso no agradaba a Thorin, siempre se comportaba tan groseramente con el mago cuando hacía cosa que le desagradaban.

Llegaron a un montículo de piedras donde se escondieron, pero en poco tiempo Kili disparó una flecha hacía arriba del monte. Cayó uno de los lobos gigantes con su jinete, quien fue acabado por Dwalin y Bifur. Aunque parecía que eso los salvaba de un depredador, los aullidos y gritos llamaron la atención de más. Lo que hizo que todos debieran moverse más rápido.

A medida que se acercaban los perseguidores, fueron ganando terreno, rodeándolos. Uno de ellos se aproximaba de forma amenazadora a Ori, que ni hizo rasguño con su resortera al lobo, tirando una piedra. La chica se posicionó frente a él con una de sus dos espadas defendiéndolo.

-No cedan terreno- vociferó Thorin. Todos estaban en posición de combate, cuando el maiar llamó una vez más.

-Por acá, tontos- Gandalf los llevó a un túnel en lo profundo de la tierra. Los enanos, junto a Bilbo iban uno por uno. Thorin y Kili protegían la entrada de los perseguidores, cortándolos o tirando flechas.

Después de que todos se refugiaron, presenciaron como algunos de esos extraños seres estaban a punto de seguirlos al túnel, pero un sonido extraño se escuchó, aparecieron algunas raras, pero bellas personas montadas en caballo disparando flechas hacías sus enemigos. El cuerpo de uno de ellos cayó en su escondite, Thorin, con suspicacia, sacó la flecha.

-Elfos- murmuró en un tono parecido al enojo. Heather sintió un poco de nauseas por el cuerpo deformado de la criatura, aunque comparado a las cosas que presenció en su mundo, no era tan terrible.

-No veo el final del camino- anunció Dwalin a unos pocos metros de distancia, en lo que parecía una entrada de un sendero entre los muros de roca- ¿Lo seguimos o no?

-¡Lo seguimos, claro!- Respondió Bofur encaminándose hacía el sendero. Todos de igual forma siguieron el camino.

-Creo que sería lo más prudente- comentó Gandalf.

No pasó mucho tiempo que cuando llegaron al final, iban lo más rápido que podían, aun estando apretados por los dos muros. Realmente, ninguno pudo dar crédito a lo que veían, se podría decir el paraje más bellos que cualquiera de los quince haya estado. Todos tenían los ojos clavados a aquel sitio hermoso y la chica pensó que nunca podría llegar ver algo así, ni en el exterior de su mundo, era como mágico.

-El valle de Imladris, en el idioma común se le conoce por otro nombre- dijo Gandalf siendo el último en llegar.

-Rivendell- Bilbo pronunció el otro nombre embobado por la vista.

-Aquí yace la última casa acogedora al este del mar- continuó el mago.

-¿Este era tu plan desde el principio? Buscar refugio con nuestro enemigo- acusó el líder molesto.

-No tienes enemigos aquí, Thorin Escudo de Roble. El único mal que encontrarás en este valle es el que tú mismo trajiste- el maiar supo como defenderse, o eso parecía que se leía en el rostro del hobbit.

-¿Crees que los elfos consentirán nuestra búsqueda? Ellos tratarán de detenernos.

-Por supuesto, pero tenemos preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas, tendremos que ser tácticos y respetuosos. Es por eso que me dejarás hablar a mi- finalizó el mago y siguiéndolo, todos fueron bajando. Fue por esa discusión que comprendió, la azabache, porque las riñas de Gandalf y Thorin. El mal humor de este último, era terriblemente insoportable.

Después de bajar por la sierra, pasaron por un puente sin alguna barandilla- cosa que consideró Heather, muy peligroso por lo que sujetó muy fuerte su equipo de maniobras- hasta la entrada del sitio. A sus lados, habían dos estatuas de dos figuras, parecidas a humanos con los brazos agarrando un arma larga y afilada, vestían con armaduras. El piso tenía una forma circular y bonita, y adelante unas escaleras. Bilbo parecía disfrutar del paisaje, algunos parecían indiferentes, pero Thorin observaba con desconfianza, hizo un ademán a Dwalin como si le dijera que tenía que estar alerta a cualquier cosa. La única chica de la compañía se sintió tan pequeña, deseó tener muchos ojos para admirar todas las casas, los arboles y las cascadas, por un instante pensó que se caería de espaldas por estirar tanto su cuello y ponerse de puntillas.

De las escaleras, bajó un ser que se podría denominar como elfo llamando al mago por otro nombre. Gandalf parecía conocerlo por saber también su nombre, Lindir. El llamado Lindir dijo unas palabras en otro idioma.

-Elrond no está aquí- pronunció en la lengua común.

-¿Quién es Elrond?- Musitó la chica a su "compañero" saqueador.

-No lo sé- después de decir eso, se escuchó el mismo sonido que cuando llegaron las bellas personas a acabar con sus perseguidores. Otros elfos montados a caballo se acercaron allí, rodeando a los enanos.

-Cierren filas- bramó Thorin. Los enanos sacaron sus armas contra ellos, Bilbo se quedó dentro del circulo protector. Heather no sintió necesidad de sacar sus cuchillas, pues aquellas personas no le parecían peligrosas, al menos no para ellos.

Uno de ellos habló con Gandalf, quien era Elrond, un elfo alto de rostro ni muy joven o viejo. Intercambiaron palabras en el idioma elfico, sospechó la mujer. Luego en la lengua común, y por lo que entendió, ellos habían sido quien los salvó de esas criatura llamadas orcos.

A pesar de que Lord Elrond daba la bienvenida a Thorin al valle, él seguía con el mismo semblante suspicaz, ni siquiera mejoró cuando mencionó a su abuelo y padre. Lord Elrond dijo otras palabras en elfico, pero Gloin, no interpretó muy bien.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Nos está insultando?- Gritó acercándose con rabia.

-No maese Gloin, les está ofreciendo comida- tradujo Gandalf. En bisbiseo, los enanos discutieron y al finalizar, Gloin se mostró complacido.

-En ese caso guíanos.

El salón comedor era al aire libre, allí se encontraban tres mesas de madera tallada. Una pequeña y redonda, las otras dos, rectangulares y largas. En la primera, estaban Gandalf, lord Elrond, y Thorin. Su charla parecía sobre las espadas que recogieron de la cueva de los trolls, o eso creía.

En la otra, más aproximada a la pequeña, se sentaban; de un lado Fili, Bilbo, Balin; del otro, Bombur, Ori,junto a su hermano Dori y Gloin.

La más alejada de las mesas, era la más problemática. En la parte izquierda estaban acomodados, Oin, Dwalin y Nori. En frente, se sentaban Bofur, seguido de Heather, Kili y finalmente Bifur.

Todos esperaban una gran comida suculenta, con carne incluida, pero las quejas no se hicieron esperar por lo que contenían los platos.

-No me gusta la comida verde- se quejó Ori con Dori, quienes no se animaban a probar un bocado. En efecto, lo único servido eran vegetales.

-¿Donde está la carne?- Dwalin cuestionó desilusionado por el alimento poco apetitivo. Ni Heather, tenía tanto apetito, desde pequeña, había tenido muchas veces roces con su madre por las verduras. Ella realmente prefería carne, pero comidas así de donde venía era muy difícil encontrar.

-De donde yo vengo- comentó a Dwalin.- Es muy difícil de encontrar manjares como carne o té. Tratamos de valorar todo lo que tenemos ¿Aquí también es difícil de encontrar carne?

-Claro que no- respondió Bofur.- Es tan común para los enanos comer carne hasta vomitar.

-Parece costumbre de los aburridos elfos no ingerirla- le dijo Dwalin. Los enanos de la mesa vociferaban de risa ante la cuestión algo absurda de la mujer y rieron más fuerte por como Kili confundía un elfo macho con una hembra coqueteando.

El ambiente se trataba de serenar, haciendo sonar música, los elfos tocaban instrumentos como flautas, arpas y lira. Pero ni siquiera eso a los enanos complacía, todo lo contrario, Nori se quejaba de que todo parecía un funeral. Aunque a la muchcha sinceramente le relajaba, disfrutaba ver de la otra especie y todo su valle, en lugar de reclamar, ni le parecía de buen gusto lo que hacían. En vez de valorar el hospedaje, molestaban, incluso podía mirar como Nori se robaba un accesorio de la mesa.

-Muy bien muchachos, solo hay una cosa por hacer- decía Bofur parándose en una base alta de piedra, en medio de las dos mesas rectangulares. Pronto comenzó a cantar llamando la atención de todos.

_Allí había una posada, allí había una posada._

_Allí había una posada vieja y feliz_

_Debajo de una vieja colina gris_

_Y allí preparaban una cerveza tan marrón_

_Que el Hombre de la Luna_

_Él mismo _

_Descendió una noche_

_Para beber hasta hartarse_

Los enanos lo siguieron haciendo ruido. golpeando las mesas, tirando el alimento, nadie decía nada al respecto, ni Thorin, que parecía divertido. Sin embargo, Gandalf se veía un poco incómodo. Bilbo se escondía entre sus brazos, de las verduras que volaban. Los elfos parecían irritados e indignados, pero ni se inmutaron, era de suponer por respeto a sus invitados.

_El posadero tiene un gato borracho_

_Que tocó un violín de cinco cuerdas_

_Y arriba y abajo, él sierra su arco_

_Ahora chirriando alto_

_Ahora ronroneando bajo_

_Ahora aserrado en el centro_

O algo así cantaba. La canción contaba de una posada y su cerveza, junto al gato del posadero. Algo que le parecía tonto, según ella.

Bofur terminó más pronto de lo que se pensaba, si hubiera sido acompañado con instrumentos, tal vez cantaría completa la canción. Para el final del show, el salón tenía comida por doquier, Kili y Bombur no paraban de arrojarla y pronto todos se sumaban. Bofur se inclinaba agradecido por su "público maravilloso". Luego señaló con su mano a Heather, que tenía el mismo rostro de incomodes que Gandalf.

-Ahora, mi lady, usted sigue.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó en voz alta, pero parecía que nadie la oía por todo el bullicio ¿Planeaba Bofur hacerla cantar?- No, no- negaba moviendo la manos a ellos.- Yo no canto.

-¿No te sabes ninguna canción? Vamos, tal vez no sepas cocinar, pero toda mujer, al menos, sabe una canción- Era Dwalin, de nuevo con sus comentarios.

-Una sé, pero no se cantar en verdad.

-¡Una sabe!- Gritó Kili emocionado, entre Bifur y él, la subieron a la fuerza, junto a Bofur, que la tomaba del brazo hacía la base alta de piedra.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió para tranquilizarla el enano del sombrero- ni que yo cantará tan bien, canta una con bella letra- así, bajó de la base, para dejarla sola a merced de todo el público de enanos, que no dejaban de aplaudir alentándola a cantar.

-Está es una canción muy conocida, bueno... Muy conocida de donde vengo- carraspeó un poco y tomó aire, recordaba que una vieja conocida suya que practicaba canto, decía que se debía cantar por el pecho y no por la nariz.

_¿Somos la presa o somos cazadores?-_ hizo sus propios coros lo mejor que podía, aunque, claramente se quedaba sin aire.

_Somos cazadores, somos cazadores._

_Nadie nunca ha recordado, las flores que han pisoteado_

_las aves ven hacía el cielo para alzar en vuelo_

Su voz no sonaba del todo afinada, es más, desentonaba en algunos momentos. Pero eso a los enanos, no le importaba, les empezaba a gustar la letra, y mucho más si era de una guerra.

_De nuestra guerra se han de burlar_

_por los cuerpos sin vida ellos suelen pisar_

_no aceptaremos está realidad falsa_

_como lobos seremos libres._

Unos segundos, durante su canto, la propia Heather, olvidó su temor y lo mucho que desafinaba su voz, para hacer movimientos de baile, o imitando la pose de agarrar una flecha. Había olvidado lo bueno que era cantar para la salud.

_No importa las armas o destreza_

_todo depende de tu fortaleza_

_hay que cazar la presa_

_¡Esa será tu venganza!_

[...]

_El único que es capaz _

_de decidir si que hay que cambiar_

_es el único capaz de sus metas abandonar_

_cuando en la vida nada se arriesga_

_¿Qué es lo que podemos esperar?_

_Hay que arriesgar y luchar_

_¡TRIUNFAR!_

Dio un salto seguido por el bullicio de los demás, en ese momento que lo pensaba, la letra no era tan diferente a los que a ellos también padecieron, con el asunto de su hogar.

_Vive en tu alma la sed de venganza_

_lucha para cazar tu presa_

_ataca con arco y flecha a través de este rojo carmesí_

Terminó su canción recreando sus coros y cantando, lo más fuerte que daban sus pulmones "Somos los cazadores", seguido, de un último solo de coro, que casi aparentaba como un grito.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso, y el resto de la compañía, junto a los elfos del lugar, la miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados, y un poco despectivos, parecía que nadie había gustado ese solo del final o la letra también fue muy fuerte. Sea, lo que sea, Heather solo dio una risa incómoda y tomó un poco de postura, por el último extraño paso que bailó, antes de haber terminar su canto.

-Tal vez ustedes no están listos para está clase de canciones- pausó para tomar aire de lo cansada que estaba y siguió.- Pero en mi pueblo la aman.

Bajó de la base alta, y se retiró del comedor, hacía su habitación, avergonzada de su acto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Referencia a "Volver al futuro? ¿DONDE? Jajjajja No pude evitarlo, me divertí tanto escribiendo este capitulo que lo hice muy rápido (necesito dormir). Siempre tuve la intención de poner a un OC mio cantar, pero no bien, es divertido verla cantar mal, LOL. La canción se llama "Guren no yumiya", es el op. de SNK (genial canción), la adaptación en español es de "Ranita conejito" de su fandub, no se si existe en el mundo de shingeki, pero la imagino a veces siendo tocada con instrumentos clásicos (como la versión orchestra que es genial). Me dio risa lo de Avatar XD, nunca vi la serie y ni conozco la trama, cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia. Originalmente el capítulo se iba a llamar "Cuatro es muerte en japones, but this is not death is music", por el hecho de que es el cuarto capitulo, pero fanfiction no me dejó un nombre tan largo.<strong>

**Casi es san valentin y programé un maratón de películas "Austen" (no hay como Jane Austen), por lo que descansaré largo rato.**


	5. Él, compliment creepy

**Disclaimer****: The hobbit no me pertenece, sino a El profesor Tolkien, y las indirectas de SNK tampoco, solo a Isayama-sensei. (Preguntas de porque está esto en "The hobbit" y no crossover, Notas de autor del capitulo 1).**

* * *

><p>Ella misma se miró en el espejo, era hermosa la vestidura y notó que realmente era muy baja. De hecho desde que llegó a ese mundo, se había encogido, hasta sus propias ropas empezaron a quedarle más grande, casi toda su vida se consideró más o menos alta, de estatura normal para una mujer como ella. Además, sus cabellos empezaban a ondularse cada vez más, y eso le dificultaba peinarlo, aunque poco y nada le molestaba que se viera despeinado, como era tan corto.<p>

Salió lo más silenciosa posible- llevando una de sus cuchillas por seguridad- algo que era muy difícil de su parte, no hacer ruido no era su fuerte. Preferiría que nadie la mirará después del espectáculo de ayer, aun estaba algo avergonzada. Tal vez desayunaría antes que todos los demás para tratar de evitar contacto.

Buscó donde estaría el comedor, pero Rivendell era tan grande y hermosa. Se quedó mirando a los alrededores, sin darse cuenta, terminó perdiéndose y olvidando su búsqueda del comedor. Subió a unas escaleras donde se hallaba una sala, en ella una estatua sosteniendo lo que parecían los restos de una espada, y en la pared del frente, un fresco que representaba una escena con dos personajes.

Eran un hombre, con la misma espada, frente otro de armadura negra. Luchaban y por lo que concluyó, el hombre salió victorioso. Se alegró que al menos en ese lugar, la victoria para la humanidad era posible. Vio tan grande la figura de armadura negra, y tan pequeño el hombre, que un recuerdo doloroso provocó en ella un estremecimiento.

Unos pasos se aproximaban, escuchó de la escaleras. Rápidamente desenvainó su sable y lo acercó sin mirar al rostro del intruso. Era Bilbo, con un rostro completamente aterrado. Suspiró de alivio.

-Ah, eres tú, saqueador- guardó su espada, y presenció que Bilbo respiraba con dificultad, tal vez por el susto que se llevó.

-Sabes, puedes decirme Bilbo, o sr. Baggins si lo prefieres. Thorin ya tiene el deber de llamarme así- dijo tan firme como le era posible.

-Lo siento, Bilbo- el hobbit sintió un poco de desagrado por tal informal manera de dirigirse a él, siendo a penas conocido, pero lo ignoró acercándose también a observar la pintura.

-¿Te pasó algo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Te vi estremecerte, antes de que llegará ¿Es por tu herida en tu brazo, como está?

-No es nada importante, mi herida ya no me duele. Es sólo que la pintura es...- No supo como continuar, le parecía bonita y a la vez escalofriante.

-Hermosa ¿No? Es bien grande- completó el mediano, sin percatarse del rostro angustiado de la mujer.

-Odio las cosas grandes- dijo muy cortante. Bilbo la observó, no sabía si eso significaba que no le gustaba el fresco o si.

-Ah... bueno, a veces son un poco pesadas, pero son productivas, aunque no lo creas, como una casa grande, es productiva- contestó sin tener otro tema de que hablar. Decidió marcharse, cuando el silencio empezaba a ser tortuoso. Pero Heather lo llamó.

-Bilbo- este respondió con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué significa que ahora soy tu compañera?

-Oh, eso- llevó su mano a su barbilla pensando.- Pues, creo que Thorin quiso decir que ahora tu eres saqueadora- ella asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer los saqueadores?

-Ah, pues...- Pensó un rato tratando de buscar respuesta.- Creo que cuando lleguemos a Erebor, nosotros seremos quien robe el oro al dragón- la azabache meditó un rato.

-¿Tú crees que ellos realmente merezcan ese oro?

-¿Por qué lo dice señorita Slippender?

-Porque, los enanos no fueron muy amables, no agradecieron ni la comida o el hospedaje. Ni siquiera son capaces de...- Pero no siguió al ver como Bilbo ocultaba una risa.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Nada, es solo que...- volvió a atragantar su risa.- Recordaba como bailaba y cantaba ayer señorita.

Heather sintió un pequeño rubor cruzar su cara, por lo que se volteó para que Bilbo no la viera, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, no me hagas recordar algo tan embarazoso como eso, nunca debí haber aceptado la invitación de Bofur. Fue terrible

-Oh, vamos señorita Slippender, no fue tan malo- la aludida le dirigió una mirada reacia. Él rió bajo por su mueca. -Bueno... si, lo admito, fue terrible y raro, pero lo de Bofur fue peor- el comentario final del mediano hizo que la chica soltará una débil carcajada, cubriendo su boca con su mano, pero se detuvo callando súbitamente avergonzada. El Baggins no entendió de porque la vergüenza de la mujer por reír, pensó que se había visto bonita sonriendo y notó el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Por cierto, señorita Slippender...- siguió hablando.

-Heather- lo cortó la nombrada, con la misma seriedad en las comisuras de sus labios, sin poder dirigirse a sus ojos, parecía aun avergonzada, pero agradecida.

-¿Como?

-Puedes llamarme Heather y no hace falta que seas tan formal, somo compañeros saqueadores, ninguno está en un puesto más elevado que el otro.

-Disculpe seño... ¡ah! Heather.- rió llevando su mano a la nuca.- Las formalidades de los hobbits- la sonrisa de Bilbo hacía que Heather se sintiera cómoda, como en su hogar, antes de que descubrieran sus poderes de fuego. Los dos compartieron un tranquilo momento, en que el silencio no fue espeluznante.

-Bilbo ¿Que ibas a decirme?- El hobbit cayó en la cuenta de que olvidó decir lo que planeaba.

-Así... que... pues, gracias. Por haberme apoyado en el asunto de los trolls- realmente no era eso, pero también quería agradecerle.

-De nada. Pero tu fuiste el listo y quien nos salvó, a mi nunca se me hubiese ocurrido.

-Oh, si, como no- respondió un poco desanimado y sarcástico, recordando que fue su culpa por la que los atraparán en primer lugar.

-Lo digo en serio. Eres muy valiente e inteligente Bilbo, supiste como hacer el tiempo necesario- el resopló.

-Me parece amable de tu parte, pero Thorin no lo creé así. Estoy seguro que creé que no soy más que una carga.

-El que es una carga en batalla no es el débil, sino el que no tiene determinación. Siendo sincera, en un principio cuando te conocí pensé que eras inútil, pero no lo eres, yo se que tienes determinación. Lo que diga Thorin, no cuenta, ni aunque sea un heredero al trono- sus palabras animaron al hobbit, no se sentía con tanta emoción desde que empezó su aventura.

-Él me conoce desde hace más tiempo que tú, casi un mes. Tu tan sólo dos días.

-A veces solo hace falta una mirada para saber como es alguien realmente- Bilbo se mantuvo sonriendo desviando su vista hasta el cuello de la chica, el collar del dije en forma de ala, que contenía aquel extraño cristal rojo.

-¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?- Heather pareció un momento nerviosa, e indecisa si contarle al mediano sobre el asunto de su collar, pero teniendo conocimientos sobre sus poderes de fuego, no vio lo malo.

-Es un collar especial. En realidad no se como manejar mis poderes de fuego, su cristal rojo tiene algo que no se como los retiene, sin el, podría salir de control y quemar todo a mi paso y de paso, tal vez quemarme a mí, y morir carbonizada- Bilbo tembló de impresión y con un poco de miedo, ahora entendía porque ella nunca se lo quitaba. La mujer se arrepintió un poco de contarle, podía ver como el mediano se alejaba con miedo.

-Es asombroso- al final exclamó, haciendo que Heather lo mirará sorprendida, nadie nunca le había dicho eso, cuando se enteraron los demás en su mundo, se alejaron de ella y le temían. Sintió una inmensa alegría que ni Bilbo, Gandalf o los enanos fueran así con ella.- ¿Donde lo conseguiste?- Estaba a punto de responder, pero la memoria le fallaba.

-No recuerdo. Creo que alguien me lo dio, pero sinceramente, no lo recuerdo. Ahora que lo pienso desde que llegue aquí, olvide algunas cosas de mi antiguo hogar, no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí, pero si recuerdo que estaba practicando algo, por eso no llevaba conmigo mi uniforme. Pero no entiendo porque tenía un equipo de maniobras, aunque realmente no lucen así, al menos no recuerdo que el mio luciera así. Oh! lo siento te confundí- En el rostro de Bilbo se leía mucha confusión, sus ojos estaba como perdidos tratando de entender lo dicho.

-Un poco, pero no importa, creo que sería mejor que valláramos a desayunar- ella estuvo de acuerdo, su estomago le dolía de no consumir algún alimento y uno al lado del otro, bajaron juntos. La azabache no pudo evitar notar que el hobbit estaba más alto, o eso ella creía, ya casi tenían la misma altura.

-Sabes Heather- Bilbo dijo en un tono claramente tímido. Ella le prestó su atención, mirándolo a los ojos.- Te ves muy linda en ese vestido- eso logró algo raro en ella, como si a una muralla enorme le empezará a abrir una grieta.

Desvió su vista con el corazón palpitante y temblando, tratando de buscar respuesta al cumplido, recordó que cuando se decía algún halago, este se debía responder de igual buena forma.

-Me la dieron los elfos. Tu ropas también son lindas, te ves muy bien en ellas- dijo como mecánicamente.

-Bueno, las he usado desde que salí, igual gracias- Amablemente habló Bilbo, aunque le parecía un tanto raro su comportamiento.

_Eso fue extraño_, ambos pensaron un poco incómodos.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro Gandalf, en dejarla seguir en este viaje?- Cuestionaba Elrond, esa misma noche noche con Mitrhandir.<p>

-Totalmente, desde que vi ese símbolo supe tendría algún parentesco con el clan. No veo nada de malo en eso.

-No se si es seguro, nada bueno se puede esperar del clan Faignis, por algo fue extinto.

-El calor del fuego es lo que necesitamos para combatir a Smaug y ella lo tiene, es una lástima que no sea muy silenciosa. Además, no creo que esté del todo extinto, siento que algunos sobrevivieron y buscaron refugio en lugares muy lejanos a su propio hogar. De que otra forma explicarías la existencia de aquella chica. Ni tu, ni yo sabemos las razones de su extinción, si fue hecha por otros clanes, o por sí mismo.

-Gandalf, si algo sale fuera de control, deberás decirle inmediatamente como regresar.

-Si es que ella no lo descubre primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre siempre me dice que con una sola mirada muchas veces basta para conocer a alguien, aunque yo no tengo ese don. Solo conozco a dos personas con ese don, mi madre y una compañera de secundaria.<strong>

**He estado en una enorme depresión por asuntos familiares, y no sé, francamente si seguir el fic, no sé si soy muy buena escritora o si es buen fic, pero a mi me gusta pensar que si lo es.**


End file.
